The central objective of this research is to evaluate strategies for the attachments and tensions of the extraarticular iliotibial band (ITB) and intraarticular substitutes for the anterior cruciate ligament. During the execution of these experiments additional information will be generated on the length changes of the knee's major ligaments. Thirty-five cadaver knees will be tested. The anterior cruciate ligament substitutes will be evaluated during extension of the knee by the quadriceps, simulating the flexion/extension moments at the knee during stair-climbing, an during passive extension. A six degrees-of- freedom digitizer will be used to measure the three-dimensional geometry of each knee during extension. The quantitative information will be used to determine the lengths of selected superficial fibers of the knee joint's major ligaments and to model the ITB tenodesis as a broad band. The most isometric femoral attachment site for the tenodesis will be determined for the two extension cases. The effects of tensioning and attachment of the tenodesis on its length changes will be evaluated. The effects of tensioning and attachment of the tenodesis and intraarticular substitute on knee joint motion and ligament lengths will also be evaluated. Additional tests will be performed to investigate the effects of tensioning and attachment of the substitutes on anterior translation and coupled internal/external rotatory torque of the tibia with respect to the femur. The knowledge gained from the proposed investigation will increase our knowledge of the action of the major ligaments of the knee, increase our knowledge of the action of the ITB and intraarticular substitutes, their effects on the length changes of the major ligaments of the knee and on knee motion, and provide information regarding strategies for their tensioning and attachments to the femur.